


The Consequences of Trust

by foreverchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, Not Beta Read, but dont be too mean lmao :/, but u may see it as u will, chenle just want to find his bestfriend, chensung are cute, english isn't my first language, i haven't done proper research so dont come for my head, i love jaehyun i swear i just needed someone, i wrote this in a day bc i just needed to hand something in, swearing but like just a couple of times, the relationships are platonic, this is fun but i suck at writing so lol, this is my first fanfic, this is so bad i cry dont take it seriously i just wanted to get it out there, this was orignally a short story i had to write for my english class in 11th grade, we love soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverchenle/pseuds/foreverchenle
Summary: When Chenle Zhong's best friend, Jisung Park, goes missing, he does everything in his power to get him back; such as putting his trust in a suspicious detective.





	The Consequences of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first ever fan fic posted here, and in any other places really. This is a short story I needed to hand in for my english class in 11th grade, so this isn't that good. To be honest, at that time, I just wanted to be done and hand something in, so I wrote this in a day. But still, I spent time on writing this shit, so I just wanted to publish it. English isn't my first language lmao. I hope you like it!
> 
> -Zarish

‘’Another missing person goes missing. This time it was 18-year old Jeno Lee from Leavenworth. So far, only people aged between 13 to 19 have disappeared. The police believe this is a pattern, and a huge clue. Jeno Lee was allegedly last seen at his town’s local supermarket. This is the 6th disappearing in the town so far. There are no suspects yet, but police suspects that a man is behind this’’ the woman on the TV spoke. The woman was trying to look concerned and sympathetic, but her eyes portrayed emotions that were anything but; her eyes were laced with boredom. Chenle narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, as far as he was concerned nothing was worse than lying and being fake.

‘’If only looks could kill,’’ a voice interrupted his train of thoughts, he turned his head to see his best friend, Jisung, watching him intently. ‘’I’m pretty sure you’d be in jail for murder’’.

‘’Just look at her! She is a newscaster, she is supposed to spread news. Do you think anybody will actually care if she continues with that blank look on her face?’’ Chenle rambled. ‘’Because if you haven’t noticed people in our town are disappearing, people in their teens! People we go to high school with. Jeno was in the class over us’’. The disappearing of some of their classmates had clearly affected Chenle more than he let on.

Chenle sighed, ‘’I just don’t want any one of us to be next. I hope that whatever psycho that’s doing all this is behind bars as soon as possible’’. Jisung silently nodded in agreement, he didn’t like seeing Chenle so worried.

‘’Please, that psycho has got nothing on me. I’m just too much to handle,’’ Jisung said with a goofy smile while motioning towards his body. Chenle let out a small laugh at this, and the tension eased immediately, Jisung had always a way of bringing Chenle’s mood up.

‘’I should go now, apparently, you’re not the only one freaking out. My mother will have my head on a pike if I’m not home in 5 minutes’’. Chenle nodded, he could understand Jisung’s mother’s concerns. His mother had asked him to not stay out too late, at least until the culprit was caught. They hugged and bid their goodbyes. ‘’Stay safe,’’ Chenle called out just as Jisung was walking out of the door. ‘’Sure thing’’.

Chenle couldn’t, and wouldn’t rest, until he was hundred percent sure that Jisung had reached home safely. He paced around his house, getting more worried with each minute passing. A sudden vibration startled him. Chenle hurriedly grabbed his phone and let out sigh of relief when he saw Jisung’s name flashing across the screen. He touched answer and put the phone against his ear.

‘’Finally, I was getting worried sick. Why’d you take such long time?’’ Chenle spoke into his phone. The nerves kicked back in when Jisung didn’t answer. ‘’Hello? Jisung, can you hear me? Are you there? Jisung?’’. Another minute went by with no answer, but Chenle was sure there was someone on the other end. He could hear the faint sound of what seemed like someone running and panting.

‘’Chenle, oh my god, oh my god. He is behind me, I don’t know how long I can keep on running,’’ Jisung’s voice spoke.

Chenle’s heart started pumping faster and his hands got sweaty. ‘’Jisung, I swear to god, if this is some kind of pra- ‘’.

‘’It’s not!’’ Jisung interrupted, ‘’I’m going to be taken, he’s going to take me. Chenle, find me, promise me you’ll find me,’’ Jisung’s frantic voice spoke through the line. ‘’I think I’m bleeding, he stabbed me’’.

‘’Oh no,’’ Chenle whispered. His once dry cheek was now soaked with tears. ‘’Remember… Remember Red Oak,’’ his voice started getting distant and hard to hear.

‘’Wait, Jisung! What about Red Oak? Jisung, Jisung?’’ Chenle managed to choke out despite his powerful sobs, the line on the other end died. Chenle’s knees failed, and he fell to the ground. He couldn’t seem grasp the fact that something horrible just had happened to Jisung. It was near impossible for Chenle to imagine a life without him, his best friend. Chenle wiped his cheeks, Jisung had relied on him. Jisung had relied on him to find him, and Chenle was going to do just that.

 

*

 

The news of Jisung disappearing had spread like wildfire, and it seemed like the disappearance of Jeno Lee was now forgotten about. Chenle had lost count of many times he had been interrogated, as if he would cause his own best friend any harm. Chenle knew he would never find Jisung with the help of those idiots that called themselves police officers, he knew he needed to take matters in his own hands. 

That’s why Chenle was seated in a chair in Private Detective Jaehyun Jung’s office. It was an uncomfortable silence, where neither one of them spoke. Both carefully analyzing and scrutinizing the other. 

‘’Okay, listen. I’m not here to make small talk or anything like that, I’m here to find my best friend, Jisung Park, can you help me with that?’’ Chenle broke the silence.

‘’Jisung Park, the guy that went missing two days ago?’’ Chenle furrowed his brows, confused as to why the detective knew the exact date of Jisung’s disappearance, he ignored it and simply nodded. 

‘’That’s him’’.

‘’Oh, I offer my condolences,’’ the detective spoke once again.

‘’And why would you do that, he is not dead,’’ It hurt Chenle to even mention Jisung and death in the same sentence. 

‘’You seem confident he’s alive. How are you so sure?’’ he questioned. 

‘’Jisung’s alive till’ I see something that proves otherwise’’. 

‘’Still, you shouldn’t get your hopes up,’’ Chenle was getting irritated at this point, how dare he talk about Jisung like this.

‘’Do you know something I don’t? Because if you do not, there are plenty of other detectives I can go to for help that won’t tell me what to do’’. 

‘’Calm down, I want to help. I just want you know that there’s a chance you’ll get disappointed, and that you might not find your best friend alive. Do you understand?’’ Jaehyun leaned back and crossed his arm across his chest. 

‘’Yes,’’ Chenle answered, ‘’But that’s not going to happen, because we’ll find Jisung before anything bad happens to him,’’ he said with confidence. 

‘’We will. Now, tell me everything that happened the night when Jisung went missing,’’ and so he did. Chenle told him everything from the newscast to the phone call, and Jisung asking Chenle to remember Red Oak. 

‘’Red Oak, huh?’’ 

‘’Yeah, that’s what he said before he… Anyway, do you know anything about it?’’ Chenle inquired, desperate for answers.

‘’Ehm, it’s uhm, it’s uh a city,’’ Jaehyun said while placing his now uncrossed arms on the table and folding them. 

‘’A city? Where?’’

‘’Well there’s one in Oklahoma, Iowa, Texas, North Carolina… and in Georgia,’’

‘’Georgia? Leavenworth is in Georgia, that means Jisung can’t be far away!’’ Chenle exclaimed. Hhe suddenly felt hopeful and smiled for the first time in two days. In that moment, Chenle truly believed he could save Jisung.

‘’It seems like we’re one step closer at finding him,’’ The detective smiled, though it felt strained. But Chenle was too busy with his newfound happiness and hope to notice that.

 

*

 

Mrs. Park called Chenle every day to see if there had been any progress, and in return Chenle asked about the same. She had put her trust in the police, while Chenle had put it in Jaehyun Jung. They confided in each other; they had a common goal, and it was to find Jisung at all costs. 

 

*

 

It had been 5 days since Jisung’s disappearance. Chenle’s hope diminished more and more, slowly and surely. The detective and Chenle searched for anyone with any kind of connection to Red Oak. Every single one they found got ruled out one after one; they were all people who had previously lived in Red Oak, including Mrs. Park. But there was a problem; most of their children were the ones that went missing. It couldn’t have been any of them. 

Chenle was currently in Jaehyun’s office, he had forgotten his phone here yesterday. He knocked once, and then twice, no one answered. Chenle checked to see if the door was locked and was surprised to find it unlocked. He decided to just look for his phone even though Jaehyun wasn’t here. 

His phone wasn’t in plain sight. Chenle decided to search the drawers, he knew it was disrespectful and a breach of privacy, but what Jaehyun didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Chenle was pleased to find his phone in the top drawer, when he picked up his phone he saw that there were pictures laying beneath. Chenle picked them up and examined them; they were of young people gagged up and beaten badly, he thought it must have been from one of his earlier cases. Chenle continued looking through the pictures, many of the them looked familiar, and it was only when he came across Jeno Lee’s picture, he knew why. He forced herself to look at the next picture, and held back a cry when he saw it was a picture of Jisung. 

Chenle looked towards the table, he saw pictures of a young Jaehyun Jung in college, Red Oak College. In fact, Red Oak college merch were decorating the whole table. Chenle recalled his first meeting with the detective, Jaehyun’s now suspicious behavior when Chenle first mentioned Red Oak, and how he put his hands on the table, as if he was scared Chenle would see something he shouldn’t see. Chenle looked through the pictures again. He recognized the woods the victims were in, it was the same woods Chenle and Jisung used to play in when they were younger. It was only a ten-minute drive from the detective’s office.

Chenle put the pictures in his jacket pocket and started to run, he knew he had no time to waste. While he was running, Chenle called Mrs. Park, he needed to inform as many people as he could. It was his only shot at saving Jisung and the rest of the victims. Chenle started her car, and started driving towards the wood’s direction. He silently prayed.

 

*

 

Chenle ran as fast his feet were willing to take him. His heart was thumping hard against his chest, his whole body shaking, trembling and sweating. Chenle’s vision was blurry because of the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Therefore, he didn’t notice the thing in front of him that he crashed with. 

‘’You just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself,’’ a voice spoke. The person yanked him up, and Chenle was able to see that the thing was Jaehyun, looking vicious and dangerous. 

‘’You sick bastard,’’ Chenle spat. He was met with a forceful slap that sent him flying to the ground again. Chenle had put his trust in the wrong person, and now he had to face the consequences. 

‘’Dear Chenle, they ruined my life in college, it is only fair I ruin theirs,’’ Jaehyun explained, sickly and oddly calm.

‘’By abducting and torturing their children?’’

‘’I agree, their children are innocent in all this. But I couldn’t go directly after them, I would’ve been the suspect, and arrested within days. This is the smartest thing I could have done. That and creating my detective alibi. I’m not a suspect, and I’ll get my revenge,’’ a weird and satisfied look decorating his face.

‘’You’re delusional if you think you’ll get away,’’ Chenle was filled with rage, and was seconds away from attacking Jaehyun. 

‘’Oh, but I’ve already gotten away,’’ the detective smirked sadistically, ‘’After I kill you, I will again be in the clear’’. 

Chenle looked away disgusted, soon Jaehyun would get what he’d deserve. Chenle did not fear his life, but rather the lives of the abducted and their families. Chenle listened closely to a low and weak sound in the background, was it sirens he was hearing or? 

It seemed like Jaehyun heard this too, because he was steaming. ‘’What the hell did you do?’’ 

It was Chenle’s time to smirk now, ‘’Enjoy the rest of your life in prison, bitch’’. Jaehyun looked around to find a way to escape, his efforts were useless, because he was completely surrounded. 

The police found their way to them within minutes. Jaehyun put up a fight, and even tried to stab a few of them and Chenle, but it was to no avail. He was arrested soon after after. They helped Chenle up from the ground. Maybe they weren’t completely useless after all, he thought. 

The search for the victims began. The policemen, Chenle and even Mrs. Park and the other parents, who arrived shortly after the police did, helped searching. Chenle started panicking, what if it was too late? He forced herself to think positive, but had to prepare himself for the possibility of not finding the victims alive, of not finding Jisung alive.

All of a sudden, the voice of a police officer called out; ‘’I found them! They’re here!’’.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if u like! :) Give me some constructive criticism, but dont be too mean bc im sensitive lmao. I may write something again, bc this was actually fun (even tho i suck but its okay).
> 
> -Zarish


End file.
